Once Upon a Mentalist
by Youtubeaddict22
Summary: Once upon a time in a law enforcement agency called CBI, characters from our favorite tales live trapped not remembering who they were cursed by the evil king and wizard Red John. It's up to the savior, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming to save them. Inspired by YulianaHenderson's Red Snow. Mentalist with some OUAT plot. Eventual Jisbon, Rigspelt & Chummer
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Since deleting a few stories, I've decided to write a new one using my two favorite shows, Once Upon a Time and the Mentalist. While this isn't exactly a crossover, it does use a similar plot to OUAT. I've changed a few things around such as characteristics, names, etc. to make this story work for me. This story was inspired by YulianaHenderson's Red Snow, it's so amazing and beautiful but, unfortunately it's unfinished, and so I've decided to use a similar idea but put my own little twist on it. Please read and enjoy!

Chapter 1:

_The grand hall has filled with guests as the beautiful couple said their vows._

_"And do you Snow take Prince Patrick to be your husband for as long as you both shall live?"_

_"I do." She replied._

_"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

_The couple kissed tenderly, the guests applauding before hushing in fright._

_"What a beautiful happy couple! Really so sweet."_

_"John, you weren't invited."_

_"I know, but you didn't think I would miss this did you?"_

_"Leave now." Snow jumped in. "Leave us alone."_

_"Don't worry Snow; you'll get your wish. I'll leave; consider this as your wedding gift from me."_

_The couple scoffed._

_"You will have a peaceful and beautiful wedding, but just know that tomorrow it'll all change." With that final word, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke._

* * *

Another birthday was being spent alone. To Emilia, this was nothing new. Hell, her actual birth was the same; being found on the side of the rode after her parents abandoned her was proof to her that she was destined to be spending every birthday alone. She looked at the small solitary cake with a single candle in sadness; she didn't want to be alone anymore. There had been too many years in her life of loneliness and she didn't think she could bare it anymore. She silently made her wish and blew out her candle.

"Happy birthday to me." She sighed.

Suddenly, there was a knocking at her door. She walked over in confusion; she wasn't friends with her neighbors so none of them knew it was her birthday.

She opened the door to find a boy of 8 or 9 years old. His hair was a dark brown color and his eyes were a piercing green.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes you can!" The boy passed her, walking into her apartment.

Perplexed at this young boy, she shut the door and followed him into her kitchen.

"Who's kid are you?"

"Yours."

"Funny. I don't have a kid."

"You did, 10 years ago you fell pregnant and gave birth to a son. I'm that son."

Memories flashed through her mind. Memories of a lonely 15 year old with a positive pregnancy test in hand, and then flash forward 9 months in labor. She looked over at the kid and looked at his eyes, the exact match as hers.

"What's your name kid?"

"Tristan Bertram."

"Alright Tristan, it was nice to meet you, but now I'm going to have to call the cops so that you can get back home."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Excuse me?!"

"My father is Gale Bertram, director of the California Bureau of Investigation. If you call I'll tell the police that you kidnapped me and what you'll face won't be pretty."

"And they'll believe you because of your father and because I'm your birth mother." She sighed. "Alright, let me grab my jacket. I'll drive you home."

Tristan smiled and followed her.

* * *

_"What will happen to my baby?" Snow asked Rumplestiltskin._

_"She'll be the savior. On her 25th birthday she'll return to save us all from Red John's curse." Rumplestiltskin replied. "What's her name?"_

_"Emilia."_

_"It's a beautiful name. She'll save us."_

_"I hope you're right."_

_"When have I ever been wrong?" _

_"You have a point."_

* * *

Looking over to the passenger seat Emilia watched Tristan reading an old leather bound book.

"Whatcha reading kid?"

"Snow White and Prince Charming."

"I remember reading that when I was younger...aren't you a little too old for fairy tales?"

"It's different, these are true."

"Yeah right."

"No, really. I've met them except they don't remember who they are because Red John cursed them to forget."

"Red John the serial killer." She replied cynically. "What else does this book say?"

"You're the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming."

"That's funny kid. I wish that were true, but my parents left me on the side of the road."

"That's just where you were found. Snow White and Prince Charming put you in the magic wardrobe to protect you from the curse."

"Right. Listen kid, I appreciate that you have an imagination, but fairy tale characters being my parents is a little crazy."

"It's not crazy."

"Alright."

* * *

_The group sat around the table discussing Red Johns upcoming curse. _

_"I have found an enchanted tree, if fashioned into a vessel it will be able to transport someone away from the curse." The Blue Fairy explained. "But there's a catch, it can only transport one person and this world is different, there is no magic and it's filled with evil."_

_They all looked to Snow and Charming to hear their decision. _

_"You'll go." Charming finally said. "Emilia will need her mother in this world."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes, I'm sure my love."_

_"Gepetto, you shall begin making the vessel."_

_"I will start right away with my boy."_

* * *

The drive from Los Angeles to Sacramento was a long one, but they made it by 10 in the evening.

"Where do you want me to drop you off?"

"CBI, my dad will be there."

She drove to the CBI headquarters surprised that it was still open at this hour.

The guards let her in and she followed Tristan into the elevator and up to the Serious Crimes floor.

"Tristan! What are you doing here?" A blonde man asked. "And who's this lovely young woman."

"Hi Patrick! This is my mom."

"I didn't know Bertram was married..." He began.

"Oh no, I'm his birth mother. I'm Emilia Terrence."

"Patrick Jane. I'm guessing Tristan found you, he's a pretty smart kid."

"He is. I'm looking for Gale Bertram, is he here?"

"Bertram rarely comes here. You'll want to check the state building."

"You told me he'd be here." She glanced down at Tristan who was wearing a smug smile very similar to Patrick Jane's.

"It must have slipped my mind."

"Jane, have you seen...Tristan!" A petite woman started as she stormed out of her office.

"Hi Teresa!"

"There you are, your father just called me. He's worried sick about you, he said you ran away." She continued. "Who's this?"

"This is my mom; I went to go see her."

"Tristan, you can't just leave Sacramento like that. You're 9 years old; you know what can happen to you."

"I'm sorry, but I just wanted to meet her."

"I know kid, but your father needs to know where you are." She replied. "Can I ask you why you didn't call the cops?" She asked Emilia.

"Kid here said that he'd say I kidnapped him. And because I'm his birth mother they would probably believe him."

Patrick Jane chuckled.

"This isn't funny Jane!"

"I wasn't laughing."

"Miss..."

"Terrence."

"Miss Terrence, thank you for bringing him back. I'm going to call Bertram to pick him up and make sure no charges are pressed."

"Charges?!"

"Bertram might assume you've kidnapped him, but I assure you that I can convince him that you were just being a Good Samaritan."

She walked back into her office leaving Tristan with Emilia and Jane.

"I've gotta tell you Tristan, you're very clever. No doubt you got it from your mother here."

"Thanks. Well kid, it was nice meeting you. I should get ready to head back to LA if I want to make it to work tomorrow."

"But you can't go; you need to break the curse!"

"I'm sorry kid; I've got a job to get back to."

"Tristan, your father's on his way." Teresa Lisbon called out. "Why don't you come sit in my office while you wait?"

He huffed and reluctantly walked into her office.

"Has he always talked about this curse?"

"Not until recently. Someone gave him this book and now he's convinced I'm Prince Charming."

"Doesn't it worry you? It's a little strange."

"Yeah, but he's a kid. It's important to encourage imagination in kids or else they'll be unhappy and all their amazing ideas and creativity will disappear."

She considered his idea.

"You're skeptical aren't you? I can tell you've had a tough life, orphaned, lonely..."

"That's a nice trick, but you don't know me."

"But I can't tell that you grew up without using your imagination. You had a tough life growing up didn't you?"

"If you call being found as a baby on the side of the road because my lovely parents didn't care enough to drop me off at the hospital tough, then yes." She didn't know why she had shared that much with him when she had just met him, but for some reason she felt comfortable with him.

He looked at her, sadness evident in his eyes. He couldn't imagine what kind of parents could leave a little baby in such awful conditions.

"Where's Tristan?" She heard a man ask. She guessed he was Gale Bertram from the worry etched on his face.

"He's in Lisbon's office."

He immediately walked into the office and found his son. Walking out Emilia noticed Tristan looked upset.

"Miss Terrence, I would like to thank you for finding my son. He had me worried sick, thank you for bring him back to me." He thanked. "Tristan, go wait in the car."

She noticed that Jane had disappeared from her side and quickly shuffled into Lisbon's office.

"It's not a problem. It's funny though, today is my birthday and I wished that I wouldn't be alone and then he knocked at my door..."

"That's a strange thing to say especially since you gave him away so many years ago. You're not his mother, my wife and I raised him, woke up every morning and night, and changed every diaper."

"I gave him up because I was 15 years old; I was too young to have raised a child. I was just giving him his best chance."

"Well his best chance would be for you to leave Sacramento; Tristan has his parents and doesn't need you here."

She nodded. "Of course, I should get going then."

"It was nice meeting you Miss Terrence, have a safe drive back to LA."

"Thank you." She walked out of the building and to her car. She noticed Tristan sitting in the luxury car still looking upset. As she began to drive out of the lot she couldn't help but drive the opposite direction. Ever since she was kid she disliked when people told her what to do. Every single time someone told her to do something she would do the opposite. She came across a motel and parked and booked a room. She was going to stay as long as she wanted.

* * *

_A heavily pregnant Snow stared to the skies, she could feel it. The curse would be here soon. Gepetto was nearly finished with the wardrobe and she would leave with her baby to a new world._

_"Are you okay my love?"_

_"I'm scared. You should be going; I can't stand the thought of being away from you for 25 years." _

_"It'll pass by fast my dear. You need to take care of our daughter."_

_Pains began shooting into her back and her belly began to tighten. She had been feeling labor pains all day, but they weren't as painful as now."_

_She began to breathe heavily to help subside the pain._

_"What is it Snow?"_

_"She's coming."_

_"Coming. She's 2 weeks early!"_

_"Doc said that she would come any day now."_

_Sitting in the bed beside his wife Charming was terrified. The upcoming curse and his daughters close arrival frightened him._

_"It's too late to move her, the baby is coming." Doc said._

_"But she needs to go through the wardrobe!"_

_"She'll have to go alone." Snow cried at the thought of leaving her daughter._

* * *

Tristan lay in his bed and looked at fob watch he'd stolen from his father. Still silent and unmoving he sighed. She was gone and Red John would win. Suddenly the arm moved, he smiled knowing that things were changing and be curse would be broken.

* * *

_She pushed with all her strength until a tiny cry could be heard. Doc cleaned the infant off and Charming cut the cord. Doc handed the wrapped up child to the parents and looked on in sadness and in hope._

_Snow gently kissed her daughter and cried knowing this would be goodbye for 25 years. _

_"I love you Emilia. Please find us." She whispered. "Take her."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_She nodded unable to speak knowing she would burst into hysterics._

_Charming carried his daughter close to him and expertly wound his way around the palace to the nursery. He came across Red Johns knights and pulled out his sword, his grasp on his daughter still firm to his chest. Once the knights were slain he found the wardrobe._

_"I love you Emilia." He whispered before giving her a kiss and placing her in the wardrobe. Closing the door he was knocked unconscious._

_Snow walked as fast as she could to find her husband. It was painful, but she needed to know that her baby was safe._

_"Patrick!" Exclaimed when she found her husband lying on the ground. She then saw the wardrobe and opened up the doors to find it empty. Her daughter was safe and she would save them. "Patrick, she'll find us. We're going to be okay."_

_"Where's the child?!" She heard the sinister voice of Red John ask. _

_"Gone. And she'll come back to us and save us. Good will always win Red John, our daughter will come back and save us!" _

_Red John looked on in disdain. His plan would not be ruined, he felt the curse come closer, they would all forget and he would succeed!_

* * *

So that's it for this chapter! Chapter 2 is in the works as we speak. I'm really trying to use enough plot from both shows, while adding my own twist to it. Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Sorry for the long wait with no update. A lot has been happening and I haven't had much time to sit and write. I definitely tried to put my own twist on this story because I don't want it to be exactly like anyone else's. As you may already know, the idea for the combination of the story is from YulianaHenderson, who has been kind enough to let me use it despite my faux of not asking first (sorry once more) but instead of copying word for word, or idea for idea, I have changed and added a great deal of things; some of which aren't even in the OUAT storyline. That being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Once Upon a Mentalist

Chapter 2:

Emilia awoke the next day and headed straight for the café by CBI. She was in desperate need of caffeine and food.

"Miss Terrence, I see you've stuck around!"

She turned around to see Patrick Jane in the queue.

"Yeah, I'm very good at listening when it comes to people telling me what to do."

"Neither am I. You staying long?"

"Not sure yet. I've been a bit of a gypsy for the past 24 years."

"Well you're not alone then. But I can assume you're staying for Tristan."

"That is a big reason. I gave him up to give him his best chance; I was very young when I had him..."

"25 year old with a 9 year old child...I could only assume that."

She ordered her coffee and bagel and sat at a booth.

"Can I ask where you're staying?"

"The motel around the corner. It was close and it was cheap, why?"

"Tristan comes around CBI quite a bit and I'm guessing he'll talk about you. I want to tell him where you're staying."

"Thanks. Many people wouldn't do that."

"It's different with me. I trust you and know that you're here for Tristan's best interest."

"So you mentioned that Tristan believes you're Prince Charming. Who's Snow White?"

"He hasn't told me. I'm sure he'll tell you though."

"Would you like to know who Snow White is when I find out?"

"That would be nice." He smiled. "I should get going; Lisbon will have my head if I'm late again."

Thankfully she didn't have a traditional job. When she'd told Tristan that she had work, she had fibbed. She was certified Private Investigator, she worked for herself and by herself.

* * *

_King John the Red looked out onto what was once his kingdom, but was now ruled by Prince Patrick and Snow White. He growled at the thought, the prince had ruined his life and in order to exact his revenge, King John killed the things he loved most his beloved wife and child. After years of solitude from the Prince, King John knew he had succeeded. It wasn't until a stormy night brought the Prince the beautiful and brave Snow White. She had healed him and for that his plan of revenge furthered. After countless tries, the woman survived only filling John with rage. But he had a plan; the curse he was given by his most loyal disciple, Maester Gale would be his salvation, his final game. And this one he would win._

_"How is our favorite couple doing your grace?" Maester Gale asked._

_"They're happy for now, but they won't be for long. This curse will demolish their happiness along with everyone who is on their side."_

_Maester Gale grinned. When his master was happy, happiness was felt by all of the disciples. _

_"We shall succeed with it. We will forever know who we are where as they will forget!"_

_"Papa, papa is this true?"_

_"My dear Hannah, you're here." King John smiled at his only child._

_"Papa, you can't go through with this curse."_

_"But I must my dear. Do you remember what Prince Patrick did your mother and brother?"_

_"What if it wasn't his fault father?"_

_"Hannah Amelia, where is this coming from?! You know exactly whose fault it is!" Black smoke filled the chambers in Johns rage._

_"There has been talking Papa, that it wasn't Prince Patrick's fault."_

_"Prince Patrick was riding the steed that frightened the steed that was pulling the carriage holding your mother and unborn brother. It was his steed that stopped the carriage and let it be overtaken by the wizard that ripped out her heart and killed them both!" He shouted._

_Hannah remained quiet internally scolding herself for questioning her father. She loved him dearly, but he had become a vicious man after her Mama died. She had scars and bruises from his anger and rage, but she knew he wasn't himself after her death. He had changed and beg and practicing magic and swearing vengeance on the Prince._

* * *

At 3 she received a call from Jane requesting to meet her at CBI. Tristan wanted to see her and she couldn't say no to him especially when he was one of the reasons she stayed.

"Ah, here you are."

"Sorry it took a while; I'm not used to Sacramento. How did you get my number?"

"I had Grace look you up."

Her stomach dropped. She only hoped they didn't find out about everything that she had done in her past.

"Don't worry, we saw nothing bad." He assured. "Let's go shall we?"

She nodded and followed him to the SCU.

Walking in she instantly saw Tristan sitting on the brown leather couch reading his book.

"Emilia, you came!"

"Couldn't say no to you kid could I?"

The group of agents all looked at her with curiosity.

"I'm Emilia...Terrence."

"I'm Grace Van Pelt." The red head stated extending her hand. "That's Rigsby, and that's Cho."

"Nice to meet you."

"Emilia, that's a nice name." Cho said.

"Thanks."

"So Jane told us you're Tristan's birth mother."

"Yeah, kid found me on my birthday yesterday."

"That must have been some present."

"You're telling me."

"Tristan, your father's coming by to pick you up soon." Lisbon said walking into the bullpen. "Miss Terrence, it's nice to see you."

"Thanks, and please call me Emilia."

"Emilia, I need to talk to you before my dad gets here." Tristan said urgently.

"Sure, what is it?"

"It has to be in private."

She obliged and followed him into the interview room.

"What do you need?"

"We have to break the curse!"

"Kid, there is no curse."

"You just don't believe it yet. This book, you're in it and you're the savior. We need to break the curse in order to stop Red John."

She knew that he believed in the curse, and she remembered what Jane said. He needed to believe and have imagination so she had no choice.

"Alright, I'll help. I already know that Jane's Prince Charming, who's Snow White?"

"Lisbon is Snow White. But you can't tell Jane, Red John cursed him to believe that he lost his wife and daughter and I don't know how he'll react if he finds out."

"I promise I won't tell." She replied. "So where do we start?"

"I don't have an exact plan yet..."

"That's alright kid, let's get back before your dad arrives."

He smiled and walked out of the room only to find uniformed cops waiting for her with Bertram wearing a sly grin.

"Emilia Terrence, you are under arrest on two counts weapons charges. You have the right to remain silent, everything you can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed for you by the state."

"Emilia!" Tristan shouted.

* * *

She was shocked, yes she had weapons, several, but all were registered. She had a license to carry concealed because she was a P.I. and she always made sure to register any weapon she owned.

_Maester Gale was in a panic. The curse given to him by a strange wizard did not work as planned and it was now on his hands to make it work. He traveled across the kingdom to find the pub where he first met the wizard only to find the pub in shambles. He was certain his heart would be the next one to be taken by the King if he didn't find the solution to the curse._

_"I smell desperation!" A sly voice careened._

_He turned around to find nothing._

_"Over here deary!" The voice said once more in a posh lilt._

_He turned once more to find the man they called Rumplestiliskin. He was older, with piercing blue eyes. His hair was white as winter and he held an air of superiority and grace about him._

_"What is it you need?"_

_"The curse you gave me, it didn't work!"_

_"You must have done something wrong then deary!"_

_"King John never does wrong!"_

_"Well King John is an idiot."_

_"Oh am I Rumplestiltskin?" John said appearing out of the smoke. _

_"Of course you are deary!""_

_King John did not dare to do anything to the old wizard. He may have looked withering and frail, but he held more power than he himself had. Rumplestiltskin, was the one who taught him the ways of magic._

_"I did exactly as I was told. I used the heart of my loyal disciple, and nothing happened!"_

_"Your disciple! You fool; you used the heart of your worker? You're supposed to use the heart of your most beloved."_

_"My most beloved is dead."_

_"Oh really?!" He replied looking deep into John's eyes._

_Realization struck him and he knew what he would have to do. His first most beloved was long gone, but his Hannah, his beautiful daughter. She had her mother's violet eyes and ginger hair._

_She was her spitting image. He couldn't kill his daughter, she was the only person he loved, and she was his baby. He remembered when he first held her in his arms. And the nights she would sneak to his chamber after her mother passed._

* * *

She sat in the interrogation room, Jane and Lisbon sitting across from her. She wanted to cry; the last time she was in this position was when she was 17 and arrested for shoplifting. Of course those records had been expunged since she was a minor, but it still didn't feel any better.

"I have no idea why I'm here." She sighed.

Lisbon looked at her. "You don't."

"First of all I'm a private investigator. And second I have both of my guns registered as well as my Taser. I also have my license to carry concealed. These charges are completely bogus!"

Lisbon looked at Jane who still had his eyes firmly placed on hers.

"She's telling the truth." He finally said.

"Well, we'll just have to wait until Van Pelt pulls up your records."

"Fine."

Van Pelt came in shortly and finally showed the evidence of her innocence. She was free to go shortly after, and more excited than usual to get into her car.

She eagerly raced to the parking lot and scanned for her car only to find it gone.

"Seriously?!" She exclaimed.

"Are you the driver of the vintage VW bug?"

She nodded.

"The car is waiting at the impound lot." The man said giving her the address.

"Thanks."

After she saw him go back to his post she leaned against the wall and sat on the ground. Shaking her head, she couldn't believe this was happening to her.

"You all right?"

She looked up and saw Lisbon standing in front of her.

"My car has been impounded."

"Need a ride?"

"I don't want to be a bother."

"Hush, it's the least I can do especially after you were arrested on bogus charges."

"Thanks."

"Let's go, my car is that way." She pointed

She slowly stood and followed the agent.

* * *

_"Hello my dear." He greeted Hannah who was seated in a chaise with a book of poetry. She had had gained his intellect and love for poetry and books._

_"Hello Papa." She noticed his eyes were full of despair. "Papa what wrong?"_

_"I spoke to the Dark One today."_

_"The curse. What did he say?"_

_"For the curse to work, I need the heart of something I love with all my heart."_

_"Me. You love me, not as much as Mama..."_

_"No darling, I love you as much as I did your mother."_

_"Then why are you even thinking about doing it?" She cried. "And don't deny it, I know that you're thinking about it."_

_"Hannah. What he did..."_

_"We can forget about what he did Papa. We can start over in a new land. I overheard that the pirates have possession of a magic bean that can transport you to a different world."_

_"What about him?"_

_"You've already caused him the same pain that he caused you."_

_"But he's found happiness."_

_"So have you. Papa, you love Miranda don't you."_

_"I do, and she's brought me so much happiness..."_

_Hannah still saw the look of contemplation on his face. She violently shut her book and left the room. _

_That night while she was sure the castle was asleep she packed her bag and planned her escape. She loved her father, but he had turned into a monster. His revenge was wearing away at her, and now he was planning on killing her. She didn't want to die at her father's hand._

* * *

The car ride was mostly silent, Lisbon tried to make small talk, but she and Emilia had similar personalities. They were both very closed off and did not like sharing too much.

"So has Tristan talked to you about the book?"

"Ahh, the infamous book. Yes, he has. It's a pretty far-fetched, but it's still nice to be compared to Snow White. I can only imagine who my Prince Charming is." She laughed.

They made it to the impound lot to find the vintage car in perfect condition. Emilia paid the fee and reunited with her car.

When she arrived back to the dingy motel, she walked up to her motel room. She entered the key card into the slot only for the tiny light to turn red. Rejected. She tried a few times more before giving up and going down to the office.

"Excuse me, my key card won't work."

"Room number?"

"25."

"Oh, that one. Listen lady, we have strict orders to not house criminals."

"What are you talking about?"

"The CBI has given us a list of names of people we need turn away. Sorry."

She sighed and muttered the name of the person she knew was responsible for this.

"Here are your belongings." He said handing her a small box with her limited number of belongings.

"Thanks." She grabbed the box and walked away in defeat.

_King John had woken to find his Hannah missing. He was livid and sent his best spies to find her. _

_She knew her father would search high and low for her, but she knew that the last place he would look would be at the hands of his worst enemy. She arrived at the palace by the first light of dawn. She knew she was the last person they would expect, but she also knew of Prince Patrick's gift of keen observation and he would be able to see the truth._

_She was right, the first hour of her stay at the palace was filled with questions but Prince Patrick believed her and was horrified that her father considered taking her life for his revenge._

_John was furious. His daughter had escaped and to enemy lines nonetheless. Prince Patrick was filling his daughter's head with evil and lies. This was another thing to hold him accountable for. He was corrupting the only pure and beautiful thing in his life and he would pay for this along with his other crimes._

_"Don't fret my dear, you still have me." Miranda cooed into his ear. _

_"Yes my love, I still have you." He smiled. He turned around and thrust his hand to her chest and pulled out her deep red heart. "I'll always have you my dear."_

* * *

And that's chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed. If you have any questions on who's who in this story than feel free to ask in the comments or even private message me. I'll be happy to answer any question you have. See you soon for the next chapter!


End file.
